


Once More Unto the Beach

by SophieAyase



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Femslash Exchange, Fluff, femslash exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Some time after the events of the game, Max and Chloe enjoy a day at the beach. Too bad the water's still cold.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Once More Unto the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/gifts).

Chloe pulled her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose and wolf whistled. “Lookin’ _good_, Max.”

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes tolerantly, in spite of the blush spreading across her cheeks. “You’re a little biased, Chloe.”

“I mean, not that you don’t always look hot, but damn.” Chloe ran a hand across Max’s back appreciatively. “Blue suits you.”

“_Suits_ me?” Max smirked. “Chloe Price, is that a pun?” She let her eyes run over Chloe in kind. Chloe’s black bikini was more basic than her own blue and white stripes, but it fit her curves perfectly. Whether this was intentional or a happy accident, Max wasn’t sure — most of Chloe’s outfits, flattering or not, seemed to be accidental.

“Come on, Mad Max.” Chloe whipped her sunglasses off. “We’re wasting valuable swimming time.”

“Who was the one who started it?” Max teased, though she followed Chloe toward the water’s edge. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m ignoring it.” Chloe stepped into the ocean without hesitation. Max, meanwhile, dipped a toe in, bracing herself for the cool water, before gingerly following.

“Come on, otter.” Chloe flashed a grin. “You can’t catch a shark moving like that.”

“Maybe I’m content to let the shark catch _me_.”

“Not what you said last night.”

“Hey! Chloe, don’t say that in public.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed, her mouth twitching. “Max, it’s _literally_ what you said last night.”

Max’s brow furrowed in thought. “You said you weren’t going to be a sissy, remember?” Chloe continued.

“Oh, you mean when you made me promise to wade in past my waist? That doesn’t mean I have to do it all at once. And anyway, don’t call me a sissy.”

“Aw, but Max, I thought you liked being called names in bed.”

“You know I don’t — hey!”

Chloe let out a barking laugh of genuine amusement. “Face it, Max Factor. It’s all too easy to get under your skin.”

Max waited a beat before responding. “I thought you were going to say, ‘If you kn—’”

“If you know what I mean.” Chloe grinned.

Max frowned at her playfully, unable to keep the ends of her mouth from turning upward. “_Fine_, Chloe. I’ll brave the cold water, just for you.”

“My knight in shining armor.” Chloe clutched her hands in front of her chest sarcastically. “What’s the deal, Caulfield? You were never this chicken at the Blackhell pool.”

“Blackwell’s pool is _heated_,” Max countered.

“So you can swim like a fish, but only if the water’s warm?” Chloe teased. “Don’t otters swim in, like, the Arctic?”

“Otters are mammals. And if you haven’t noticed, I’m up to my waist now.”

Chloe folded her arms across her chest and grinned at Max. “So you admit you’re not much of an otter?”

“I didn’t say that,” Max replied. “There are otter species that only live in warmer waters.”

“Oh, you’re a _warmwater_ otter,” Chloe intoned sarcastically.

“That’s a thing!” Max insisted. “Hey, Blackwell never specified what kind of— _Hey!_” She cut herself off as a cold spray of water hit her torso, and glared at the grinning Chloe. “Splashing people isn’t nice.”

“Neither is breaking your promise to your girlfriend because you’re only a warmwater otter,” Chloe said lightly.

“Hey, I’m keeping my promise!”

“What is it my stepdouche always says about the letter of the law and the spirit of the law?”

“Oh, now you’re taking _his_ word? Thanks a lot, Chloe. I see how valued I am.”

“I’ll take whoever’s word suits me! That’s what you get for—” Chloe didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence, her mouth caught in the spray from Max’s returned splash.

She laughed. “Got over the cold, huh, Max?”

Max shrugged. “Enough to splash you.”

“Well, you know what they say.” Chloe grinned wickedly.

Max braced herself. “Turnabout is fair play.”

“That too. But I meant ‘one good turn deserves another’!” Chloe cackled as she skimmed her hand along the water’s surface, unleashing a steady spray in Max’s direction.

“Aww, Max.” She looked her girlfriend over, noticing the ends of her hair clumping together with water. “You look adorable.”

“Thanks, Chloe,” Max replied teasingly, pretending to grit her teeth. “I’m glad I can freeze my butt off and still look cute.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Choe said with a grin. “Your butt’s super cute, after all.”

“How romantic,” Max said dryly.

“They don’t come any more romantic than me,” Chloe drawled. Her eyes lit on Max’s chest. “Dang, you really are cold. Just makes you cuter, though.” Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Hmm? — Oh!” Max instinctively pushed an arm across herself.

Chloe just laughed. “Geez, Max. It’s not like there’s much of anyone else out here to see. And it’s not like I haven’t seen more.” She subconsciously wet her lips.

Max self-consciously lowered her arm again. Chloe smirked. “Lowering your guard, Caulfield?”

Max smiled back. “Around you? Never. Too dangerous.” She waited a beat for Chloe to smile back before continuing. “But you’ve lowered yours!” She launched herself forward toward Chloe’s shoulder, earning a laugh as Chloe quickly turned to deflect her.

And then yelping as she fell forward, heading face-first into the water.

Chloe grabbed her upper arm to steady her. “Whoa, Max! What ever happened to not liking the cold water?”

“Oh, I’m hella freezing,” Max replied.

“You’re not using that word right, but whatever.”

“I couldn’t resist getting you back for _that_ comment,” Max continued.

Chloe snorted with laughter. “And yet you’re the one who almost got a face full of ocean. Good job, Max, you played yourself.”

“And _you’re_ not quoting that meme right.”

“Oh, yeah?” Chloe grinned mischievously. “Quote this!” She jumped, then dropped her body onto the surface of the water with a great splash.

Max giggled as she held her hands in front of her face, hoping to protect herself, but to no avail: Chloe didn’t reach out to splash her, but to wrap an arm around her waist. She felt Chloe pulling her further into the ocean…

She didn’t complain.


End file.
